


Corruption

by milka121



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: a drabble bc i have feelings but not patience





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> guess who is not over those two nerds
> 
> <strike>wrote it in like 30 seconds don't kill me <strike></strike></strike>

It was driving him crazy.  
It was a miracle he noticed at all - or maybe it was all intentional, some elaborate new game to keep Eraqus on his toes. Teasing him seemed to be Xehanort’s favourite hobby as of late. It was not always so subtle, though - one more argument for Eraqus just imagining it all.  
If he was, his imagination was damn out of line.  
The glances, the accidental brushing of their hands. Not much, and yet too much nonetheless. Lingering just for a second too long, happening a bit too much to be unintentional.  
Eraqus was the patient one, but his patience was wearing thin.  
The glimmer in Xehanort’s eyes, the small rising of the corner of his lips.  
They always tasted of corruption.


End file.
